


In All Brevity

by Merilsell



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilsell/pseuds/Merilsell
Summary: A wordy writer meets 100 words restriction, no exceptions. Various dragon age drabbles across all games and characters/relationships in one handy collection. Please see the individual chapters for characters/pairings description.I'll also happily take prompts from my readers. Please leave them in the comments, with the characters/relationships you wish to see done in exact 100 words.





	1. This Love (Mahariel x Alistair)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeleritasSagittae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleritasSagittae/gifts).



> For my dear friend and Alistair/Mahariel partner in crime CeleritasSagittae. Since she kickstarted my drabble writing (again) with her prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Capture the moment of your choosing, but it must be 100 words exactly (without title). No more and no less.

Alistair was watching her, couldn't help it.

Her fingers threaded through her blond strands, combing out the knots residing within. She was sunken in the motion, her expression reflecting in the firelight distant, relaxed.

And so very  _beautiful_.

His fingers twitched with the need to touch the silk, to feel  _her_. But he didn't move, remained sitting, despite this burning  _want_. She was his fellow Warden, a Dalish. She would never love him, a  _human_. It wasn't allowed, against all rules he learned.

Eventually, she noticed his gaze, looked up to him, confused. "What's the matter?"

_I love you._

"Nothing..."


	2. Wrong (F!Mahariel, Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Lenya's (Mahariel) first kill.”

Lenya was nine when she took the first life.

A too curious rabbit found its way in front of her small bow. The dying squeak the animal made when her arrow pierced its body rang too loudly in her ears.

_Wrong._

Tears blurred her sight as she rushed over to where it lay, dead. Blood, far  _too much_  blood stained the leafed ground.

_Wrong._

“Andruil has blessed your hunt, my child!”

_Wrong._

Without looking back or replying to her hunting teacher, Lenya ran away, back to camp, crying.

She refused to touch a bow or hunt for many days after.


	3. Truth (F!Aeducan, Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F!Aeducan Origin-centric.

The air down here was rotten, stank of corruption.

Bare feet padded on cold, soiled stone, the dark path before her unknown. Her hands gripped tighter around the hilt of a rusted, ugly sword. There were times when she wouldn't have even looked at such a weapon. In a time where she still was the honored princess of Aeducan, blissfully unaware of the scheming of her brother. Now  _this_  weapon was her only chance to survive.

The betrayal still tasted bitter, but also ignited her will to live. She needed to reach Duncan. The world needed to know the  _truth_.


	4. Innocence Lost (Mahariel x Alistair)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Lenya asked as she led a shivering Alistair into their shared room.

Dark as the ritual it was inside, the flash of lightening the only source of light. Leading him to their bed, Lenya berated herself for not finding him earlier in the thunderstorm, for falling asleep. Her eyes fell on the scratches upon his skin, where he scrubbed himself raw after- _after_ -

His ragged sob interrupted this thought. "No, stay, please. J-just hold me." Lenya nodded and crawled into bed with him, complying.

The deed was done, his soul traded for her life.


	5. Names (Dog, Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt, just wanted to write a small piece from an unusual pov. Gen.

I don't remember my name.

The one I had before the burn inside me. I waited so long for my human to return, but instead this small person came, understood me. Her soft words and calloused hands calmed me enough to trust. Mahariel they called her, but I don't remember my name.

Ostagar, humans called this place, burned, reeked of death. Fleeing, I track her scent, different from _their_ stench, away from that place.

"Revas," she whispered into my ear, after I protected her from the burn, their stench.

I've found her.

Now I have a name and purpose again.


	6. No Loss (F!Lavellan, Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Maker pls delete Orlais. Also minor character death, I guess.

Lavellan had recognized Michel De Chevin upon seeing him standing at the gates of Suledin Keep, and Josephine with her nobility lectures was to blame for this knowledge. Half-elven himself, he had slaughtered everyone in the alienage he grew up in. Then later as Chevalier he'd hunted elves for sport.

The misery and death of her people was his amusement.

 _Demons are despicable,_ Sareyn thought as she left the recaptured Keep's gates behind again, and only found a charred corpse where once Michel stood, waiting. _But even more so are some humans._

His death was no loss for the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sareyn Lavellan is my canon Inquisitor, btw.


	7. Hair (F!Brosca x Leliana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hair"

"I like the way you wear your hair," Leliana told Brosca one evening in camp, and she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. "It's very nice and it suits you." Leliana smiled warmly, confusing her even more. Brosca thought her hair and face were nothing special, and yet this beautiful woman complimented _her_. "T-thank you," Brosca stammered, ducking into her tent.

Months later, in their tent, Brosca looked up to Leliana. A flush of red like her cheeks, their strands were tousled by Brosca's hands, after their love-making. The dwarf laughed. "I like the way you wear _your_ hair."


	8. All That Matters (Alistair x Warden)

The Landsmeet was done. No king was crowned, but a queen rethroned and a former hero disgraced. For all his fears before, it turned out more than ever hoped. Now back in the estate, he enjoyed the luxury of a lazy nap, with her in his arms. To him, _this_ was only place that mattered.

"Alistair?"

Her warmth made him a bit sleepy. "Hmm?"

She hesitated. "You would have made a good king, given the time."

"Perhaps." Alistair hugged her closer. "But I'm a much better Warden." He kissed the top of her head. "Especially with you at my side."


End file.
